masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citadel: Hanar Diplomat
Trigger? I'm trying to figure out if this mission is glitching. I'm a third through the mission and the second terminal shows up on my map, I am look right at it, yet I can't activate it. Is there a requirement to further the mission that I have not accomplished yet? Such as a sidequest to complete or story mission?--Xaero Dumort 01:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Reloaded an older save and it worked. Not sure what happened, but worth keeping an eye out if anyone else has an issue.--Xaero Dumort 01:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Terminal Apparently after you check the Spectre's terminal and are supposed to check a second terminal, the latter can be bugged and the player would not be able to activate it. Got no older save to load, found no solution so far. :Same problem here. Apparently this mission gets bugged if you leave the citadel before checking the terminal in the embassy lounge.EDIlicous 17:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I couldn't use the terminal. It seems that you have to do everything directly after talking with Kasumi. In my case, I left the Citadel without using the Spectre's terminal. After activating it later, the other one doesn't work at all. Suuusuuu 01:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I have the same problem, the last one near the docking bay entrance unable to interact.-- 03:57, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I also left the citadel only activating the Spectre's terminal. Perhaps there should be a warning about creating a save before starting the mission?-- 16:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC)- Same problem here as well. I hope Bioware fixes this soon. Ztr9 00:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition Finished the game and did everything. For some reason did not recieve the email from 'Agent Bau'. Outcome I've never met Kasumi and the choice for me was: Jondum's life vs. Hanar homeworld. Too much text This mission page should be condensed. Lots of description, relevant info (where to go and what to do) tedious to find in all that text. Trivia could be filled with (some of) the non-essentials. Bravenu3 19:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Um this is a walkthrough, so details are kind of important. Lancer1289 19:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, the where, what and who. But not a rehearsal of the dialogue. http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Citadel:_Batarian_Codes is optimal IMHO. Bravenu3 17:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::And that will eventually be expanded as well. Walkthroughs here have a lot of detail, from dialogue, to tactics. Lancer1289 18:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Timed Mission? I did not finish this mission before the citadel was under attack. It is now greyed out in my journel. Fix Many topics galore here but I've found a fix for it, at least what I've tried that works for me. This was done on Xbox 360. After Bau is finished talking with you, it is implied that the player should read and enable the quest in the Spectre terminal. I instead decided NOT to enable and went straight to finding the terminals and lo and behold, it worked beautifully. Freakium 03:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Fix (PC) This is how i made the terminals work again. I originally took the mission then leave Citadel without looking for the terminals. They didn't work anymore when i came back and the mission would not progress. When i realized the bug was there it was too late for me and i made 10 more hours of playtime which made me upset to play again just for one little bugged mission ;-). Now i'm upset a lille more because i finished all the available missions and if i go on with the storyline the Hanar Diplomat mission will be not completable anymore (thanks Bioware). For the fix to work make sure to go to the Citadel and place in front of Bailey Office door, then save again. This is because ME3 saves have a streaming structure and get constantly modified according to the last location where they are saved. Download Gibbed's Mass Effect 3 Save Editor: http://svn.gib.me/builds/masseffect3/ Load the save and go to the "Raw" tab, on the Other section look for "streaming records" then on the far right on the same line press the "..." button to edit the table, a new window will open. Go on the bottom of the list and press "Add", on the right side put "SS_HanarPlot" (without quotes) in the name field and make sure that active is set on "True". Save and load the game again, the terminals should be accessible again. Research Didn't notice the quest was bugged until it was too late. I checked the save game data with Gibbed's Save Editor and in the "Plot" section there are 3 groups pertaining to quests. I found out that the quest ID is 60012 but thats as far as I got. I tried deleting all attributes relating to this quest and adjusted quest counters wherever I found them but I couldn't get the quest to reset. There has to be additional quest data stored somewhere else. Maybe the last version of the save editor doesn't show all data.. I could also have overlooked something, perhaps someone could double-check? -- 09:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Akki